


devil's kiss

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angel!Calum, Angel!Michael, M/M, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, angel!ashton, demon!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh and one more thing. You have to seal the deal with a little lovin’.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I mean, you have to give me a kiss. And I’m not talking about one of those awkward friendly kisses. Oh no, it has to be a full on lip smackin’ kiss. Otherwise, the deal is not valid.” </p><p>~*~</p><p>or luke is a demon, and ashton doesn't know if he can resist him</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so i originally made this for pary (mpregashton) after she talked about demon!luke and angel!ashton, but then i posted it on wattpad and it got really popular????????
> 
> so i decided that i should post it here for others to see :)

“Why hello there gorgeous,” were the first words that the black eyed menace spoke to the angel. When he turned around, he found a young male with blonde hair in some kind of up-do, long legs in—what the angel believes are—skinny jeans, and a black lip ring resting on his bottom lip. The angel straightened his vessel’s back, looking at the demon that stood before him. As if reflex, the angel clenched his jaw tighter, staring at the demon’s black eyes. “You rang?”

They were both in the woods, the trees surrounding them were the perfect hiding place to make an action like this. The angel over heard a few people talking about how this part of the woods was never explored because of there being too many risks with wild animals. So to the angel, it seemed fitting to summon a demon in the unexplored part of the woods at night.

The angel eyed him down, trying to make the demon feel nervous or even threatened by the powerful angel. However, he wasn’t threatened at all, in fact, the demon actually smiled wider when he got a better look of the angel’s “face”. The demon bit his lower lip, lip ring in between his teeth as his black eyes dissolved and presented bright blue ones. The angel found this almost ironic, how someone with such bright eyes had the ability to change them into black holes.

“Well pretty boy? I ain’t got all day ya know? The boss downstairs wants to have a meeting with all his favorite little demons, and you best believe I’m one of them.” The evil boy said with a smirk. The angel just huffed, crossing his arms (which were rather big, the angel noticed) and stepped forward towards the demon.

“You should know why I called you.” The angel said simply, as it was obvious. The angel went to the crossroads with a purpose, to get as much information as he can from the depths of Hell. Currently, the world is in turmoil; earthquakes are splitting the ground, volcanoes are erupting, hurricanes are engulfing homes by any body of water. To any other human, this wouldn’t be that terrible, seeing as this is natural for the earth to have some extreme weather conditions. However, the supernatural beings of the world know that this is more than just your average weather crisis. There was a war going on. Angels and demons are fighting, lives are being lost and sacrifices are being made. All for the greater good of this fight. That is why the angel came down from the Heavens, in order to get more information.

However, he needed a vessel. That is where he found Mr. Irwin, the 21-year-old man who was devoted to his religion and believed in the good of all things. Bless his soul. The angel claimed Fletcher Irwin as his vessel at the beginning of the week. Since then, he’s been trying to operate the built man’s body. It was quite hard, seeing as he was obviously smaller than the angel’s original skyscraper-like size. But, he managed, getting as much information as he could by asking locals in the Sydney area. All of them claimed that the natural disasters were nothing to be worried about and that they would soon pass. The angel knew better.

“Oh right, you want me to spill the beans, dontcha?” the demon shrugged, “Well I’m sorry buttercup, I can’t do that.”

“Tell me what Lucifer is planning or you won’t leave here alive.” The angel growled, his vessel’s hazel eyes glaring at the demon.

Instead of giving the angel what he wants, the demon simply smiles, tilting his head in a way that told the angel he wasn’t saying anything. “You wouldn’t hurt me, you’re too good. All you angels are the same. You say a lot of shit but you never go through with it.” it was then that the angel pulled out a blade, striding his way over to the demon and slicing his cheek. The demon hissed in pain as the blade left a mark on his vessel. “Well that hurt.” The demon complained, holding his cheek where the angel had scarred him.

“You say I won’t hurt you, you’re wrong. Tell me what Lucifer is planning. Now.”

“Alright, alright. But first, what’s your name?” the question threw the angel off. Why does he want to know his name?

“What purpose does that serve you?”

“Nothing, I just figured that if I was going to give you the secrets of the Underground, I might as well get a name.” The demon shrugged, scratching his nose with the tips of his fingers, then smiled. “Here, I’ll start. The name’s Lucas, Luke for short. And the meatsuit’s name is… Johnny? Billy? I honestly don’t know and I really don’t care. Now you go.”

The angel stared at the demon—Luke—before tilting his head to the side in contemplation and answering. “My name is Ashton.” The angel simply said.

“Wow, you’re the first angel I’ve met that doesn’t have a really weird and boring name. Congratulations.” Luke says sarcastically, but Ashton doesn’t even get the insult.

“What is wrong with angel names?” Truth be told, Ashton didn’t like his name. He felt it was too human-like and not powerful enough. However, he never fussed about it out loud, and instead kept that to himself.

“They all are long and weird, like Anael? Gadreel? Like what kind of names are those?!” Luke huffed, trying to walk forward when an outside force stopped him. His confused look caused him to glance down at the concrete, seeing markings on the ground. Luke sighed loudly, noticing that it was a Devil’s Trap under his feet. “Really? Locking me in? You are quite the charmer, aren’t you Ashy?”

“Don’t call me that.” Ashton warned, his blade still tightly gripped in his hands.

“You know, keeping me here won’t get me to spill Hell’s secret files. There’s a lot more you’d need to do in order to get me to talk. But, question is, are you up for it?” Ashton didn’t know what the demon was talking about, seeing as this was really his first time interrogating a demon—or anyone for that matter. Ashton just sighed, putting the blade in his belt loop and crossed his arms once more.

“And what exactly is that?”

“See, when you call a crossroads demon, the idea is you have to start a negotiation. Here, let me explain.” Luke cleared his throat before speaking again, making a show. “See, you summon me, I come in all dashing and gorgeous, you tell me what you want, and I tell you that you must sign off your soul.” Luke says matter-of-factly. “Oh and one more thing. You have to seal the deal with a little lovin’.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, you have to give me a kiss. And I’m not talking about one of those awkward friendly kisses. Oh no, it has to be a full on lip smackin’ kiss. Otherwise, the deal is not valid.” Ashton cringed at the boy’s words, his face paling. He did not want to kiss anyone, let alone a demon. His eyes traveled from the demon’s stolen blue eyes to the floor as his face started to feel warm. No, he mustn’t let Luke see him crack. After a second, he lifted his head once again, still blushing, but with a stern look in his eyes.

“Even if I make the deal, I have no soul to sell you. I’m an angel.” He points out lamely. Luke lifts his hand so he can rub his chin in thought, biting on his bottom lip again and watching as the lip ring disappears from sight, into the demon’s mouth and why is Ashton staring so intently at his lip?

“Very true. I honestly don’t know how that would work. All I know is that I need to get a soul. Maybe you can sell your vessel’s soul. Not like he ever really stood a chance anyway. You and I both know that once he said yes to your little proposal, that man was a goner.” Luke’s blunt response caused Ashton to gasp. He would never want to purposely hurt a human, but would he have a choice?

“I’ll think about it.” He said simply. Luke didn’t seem to like that answer though.

“Well, you think you could decide soon? Because I can’t wait here for you to have a fight with your Jiminy Cricket whether you sell a meatsuit’s soul or not!” His eyes quickly flashed black as his voice raised in anger. Ashton widened his eyes in shock, seeing Luke get angry for the first time since they met. But just as quickly as it came, it went just as fast, and Luke’s eyes dissolved back to blue. “I’m cool… I’m cool. But seriously pretty face. I have places to go, people to see. I can’t wait here forever.”

“You’ll wait here as long as I say. You are not in charge here, I am.” Ashton stepped forward, blade out and in his hand, the end poking at Luke’s throat. “Now, tell me what you know about Lucifer’s plan.”

“Ashton, baby, didn’t we go over this? You need to put a soul up for grabs before I can even say anything. So unless you have a bucket of souls just waiting to be dragged down to Hell, you need to back off the meatsuit.” Ashton nearly growled at Luke’s response, seeing how the demon was so carefree about everything right now. It was really pissing the angel off. “You know, for what it’s worth, you chose a very attractive vessel. It’s hard to find a vessel that looks fucking sexy when they’re angry.” Luke said with a smirk, causing Ashton to get even madder. Not even with Luke, but with his own thoughts while in this close proximity. He couldn’t help noticing the spots where his eyes were so blue they were clear as the demon’s eyes were crinkled at the ends from smirking. He also was mad at the fact that he couldn’t stop looking down at the lip ring hugging his lip, which was the subject to a lot of chewing. In general, Ashton was mad.

“Please stop changing the matter at hand. Tell me what your plans are in Hell and I’ll give you my vessel’s soul.” Ashton hated that he gave in so easily; the poor man’s soul was to be punished for Ashton’s actions. But what else could he do? He needed information to bring back to Heaven, and sadly, one soul has to pay.

“Lovely! Now, let’s do the smooching!” Luke says, leaning in before Ashton can stop him.

“Information first, sealing of the deal later.” Luke looked truly disappointed, but quickly masked that with a shrug. Ashton backed away from Luke, his blade still pointing at him as the distance between him and the demon increased.

“Fine, whatever you say.” He then explained Lucifer’s plan in full detail, like he was rehearsed. Ashton listened intently as the blonde boy spoke, trying to figure out if what he was saying was to be true. After Luke was done, he cocked his eyebrow up, tilting his head as his hand held up one finger, motioning Ashton to come closer. Ashton gulped, knowing that now it was time for him to perform his part of the deal. He stepped closer, blade still tightly gripped in his hand, and stood under Luke. He noticed that he was a good few inches shorter than the demon, causing the angel to frown because he didn’t like his vessel’s height. “Pucker up precious.” Luke says before grabbing Ashton’s head between his hands and leaning down to kiss his lips.

At first, Ashton just went through the motions. He told himself that this was simply what he needed to do in order to complete the deal; it’s not so bad… right? He believed that until he felt someone cool against his lips and noticed right away that it was the lip ring. Trying his best not to react to it, he closed his eyes tightly, staying completely still. But when he felt something wet, he pulled away quickly, wiping his lips on his arm as he stared at the tall demon.

“What was that?!” the angel cried out, his eyes wide in shock.

“My tongue. I thought I would be a little interesting, seeing as this is your first ever crossroads deal.” Luke says blatantly. Ashton tried telling himself he didn’t like it, he tried telling himself that he was gross and weird and that it didn’t pleasure him.

But he couldn’t.

Instead, he continued to stare at the demon, eyes wide and mouth agape, feeling the slight blush creep up on his face. Luke seemed to notice, because he smirked and pointed towards Ashton. “I think your ‘vessel’ responded quite nicely to that, don’t you think?”

With that last comment, Ashton quickly cracked the Devil’s Trap with his foot and glanced back up at Luke. “The deal is made, you’re free to go.” He didn’t want to look at the boy’s face anymore, confused about the emotions that were coursing through his vessel’s veins.

“Aww, but we were having so much fun!” Luke teased, stepping out of the Devil’s Trap but coming closer to Ashton. The angel tried back away without looking timid and scared, but that obviously didn’t work well, with his eyes bulging out of his head. “I thought you would’ve liked that. I forgot you were merely an angel with no real life experiences. My bad.” Luke was dangerously close to the angel and Ashton didn’t like it one bit. But before he could argue, Luke claimed Ashton’s lips and kissed him feverously.

Once again, Ashton froze, not knowing what to do. It wasn’t until he felt Luke’s tongue again that he started to freak, but Luke held in him place by his shoulders, his grip tight as he leaned back slightly to whisper, “Let me.” And just like that, Ashton opened his mouth slightly, letting Luke’s tongue take action in roaming around Ashton’s mouth. The angel felt heat in his chest, the burning sensation not going down or stopping as the demon ravished his mouth. But the angel was defenseless, and he hated being defenseless. With a burst of courage, Ashton moved his hands, one towards the back of Luke’s neck, the other on Luke’s side, driving his fingertips into Luke’s side as he held him there. The moan that escaped Luke’s mouth made Ashton’s insides flip—most likely the vessel’s response—and started gripping at the demon’s hair.

The angel felt a moan vibrate in his throat, but before it could end, Luke forced Ashton’s mouth open with his tongue, allowing the moan to slip out. Luke smirked against the angel’s lips after hearing the unholy moan, and once he did, he released his lips from Ashton’s and leaned in towards the short man’s ear. With a small laugh, the demon uttered his last words to the angel.

“Buh-bye gorgeous, see you again soon.” And just like that, Ashton was alone in the woods with swollen lips and tight pants, which he didn’t understand why.


End file.
